finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knuckle
Knuckles , also known as Claws , Gloves, and Fists, are a weapon type from various games in the series, and are usually associated with the Monk class. Recurring knuckles include the Cat Claws, Godhand, Kaiser Knuckles, and Tiger Fangs. The ultimate version of this weapon varies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Two knuckles appear, the Cat Claws and the Dragon Claws. They were initially classified as daggers, becoming Knuckles in later releases. The Cat Claws originally appeared as a dagger but in the ''Origins release and beyond, they appear as traditional claw-like knuckles, and the Dragon Claws are exclusive to the Anniversary release where they are exclusive to Josef, who has the traditional stats of a Monk. ''Final Fantasy III Knuckles are named "Fist Weapons", and can be equipped by the Monk and the Black Belt jobs. List of fist weapons: *Bronze Knuckles (3D) *Sonic Knuckles (3D) *Impact Claws (3D) *Elven *Cat Claws *Kaiser Knuckles *Wyvern Claws *Tiger Claws (3D) *Faerie Claws *Metal Knuckles (3D) *Dark Claws (3D) *Hellish Claws Final Fantasy IV Yang and Edge can equip claws. Claws do not raise physical strength but rather add elemental affinities or inflicts status ailments to physical attacks. List of claws: *Flame Claws *Ice Claws *Lightning Claws *Faerie Claws *Hell Claws *Cat Claws *Tiger Fangs *Dragon Claws *Godhand Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Yang and Edge can equip claws. List of claws: *Flame Claws *Ice Claws *Faerie Claws *Hell Claws *Cat Claws Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang, Ursula, and the Monks can equip claws. List of claws: *Flame Claws *Ice Claws *Lightning Claws *Metal Knuckles *Faerie Claws *Hell Claws *Cat Claws *Godhand *Dragon Claws *Tiger Fangs *Kaiser Knuckles (Dummied) Final Fantasy VI Claws may be equipped by Sabin Rene Figaro, or everyone except Gau and Umaro by equipping the Merit Award. List of claws: *Metal Knuckle *Mythril Claw *Kaiser Knuckle *Venom Claw *Burning Fist *Dragon Claws *Tigerfang *Godhand (GBA) Final Fantasy VII Tifa can equip gloves, knuckles, and claws. List of gloves: *Leather Glove *Metal Knuckle *Mythril Claw *Grand Glove *Tiger Fang *Diamond Knuckle *Dragon Claw *Crystal Glove *Motor Drive *Platinum Fist *Kaiser Knuckle *Work Glove *Powersoul *Master Fist *God's Hand *Premium Heart Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- List of Martial Arts (Male) weapons: *Leather Gloves *Metal Knuckles *Improved Metal Knuckles List of Martial Arts (Female) weapons: *Motor Drive *Oversoul *Improved Oversoul Final Fantasy VIII Zell uses knuckles as his weapon. List of knuckles: *Metal Knuckle *Maverick *Gauntlet *Ehrgeiz Final Fantasy IX Amarant Coral can equip claws and knuckles. List of claws: *Cat's Claws *Poison Knuckles *Mythril Claws *Scissor Fangs *Dragon's Claws *Tiger Fangs *Avenger *Kaiser Knuckles *Duel Claws *Rune Claws Final Fantasy X Rikku uses claws as her weapon. Unusual for the series, she is not a Monk-like character, and does not attack by using martial arts. She instead uses slashing type attacks. Final Fantasy XI All the hand-to-hand weapons are in the form of knuckles, claws, or sainti. Final Fantasy XIV Knuckles are weapons known as Pugilist's arms, they are uniformly paired weapons. Among this branch are a variety of cesti, claws and katars. Notable Pugilist's arms: *Spharai *Hawkwings Claws *Hellish Claws *Ifrit's Claws *Fists of the Crag *Garuda's Talons *Malevolent Mog Fists *Wave Patas *Glazfaust Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Knuckles can be wielded by bangaa White Monks and moogle Gadgeteers. They cost less in the cities of Sprohm and Baguba Port. The most powerful claw is the Greaseburst. List of knuckles: *Hard Knuckles *Rising Sun *Mythril Claws *Sick Knuckles *Cat Claws *Survivor *Dream Claws *White Fang *Godhand *Tiger Fangs *Kaiser Knuckles *Death Claws *Magic Hands *Greaseburst Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Knuckles can now be equipped by bangaa White Monks, seeq Berserkers, and moogle Tinkers. All knuckles increase a little evasion when equipped. List of knuckles: *Leather Knuckles *Metal Knuckles *Rising Sun *Poison Knuckles *Dream Claws *Kaiser Knuckles *Cat Claws *Survivor *White Fangs *Godhand *Tiger Fangs *Death Claws *Magick Hands *Gleisburst Final Fantasy Type-0 Eight uses knuckles as his weapons of choice. Unlike the rest of the weapons, knuckles do not have a weapon model because Eight's knuckles are nothing more than a gameplay element. He fights barehanded. List of knuckles: *Brass Knuckles *Silver Knuckles *Killer Knuckles *Heavy Knuckles *Platinum Knuckles *Iron Fists *Boxing Gloves *Steel Claws *Mythril Gloves *Diamond Fists *Adamant Knuckles *Godhands *Master Fists *Golden Hands *Kaiser Knuckles *Demon Fists (ultimate weapon) Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin can wield claws in battle and one is initially equipped on Phoebe. Claws can be used outside of battle to scale cliff faces. In addition the most powerful type of claw, the Dragon Claw can be used to latch onto faraway objects and propel the heroes across gaps. Claws have low power, but can inflict status ailments on enemies. List of Claws: *Cat Claw *Charm Claw *Dragon Claw Final Fantasy Legend III Claws appears as a type of weapon. List of Claws: *CatClaw *Poison Bravely Default The job best suited for wielding knuckles is the Monk. The Special Attacks for Knuckles are charged by scoring critical hits. List of knuckles: *Iron Knuckles *Thumbing Claws *Mythril Knuckles *Spiked Knuckles *Bastet Claws *Hammer Knuckles *Toxic Claws *Divine Fists *Hadean Claws *Kaiser Knuckles Bravely Second: End Layer All knuckles deal 50% more damage to inorganic foes. The job best suited for wielding knuckles are the Catmancer and Monk. Any job can be well suited to wield knuckles when equipped with the Knuckle Lore support ability. List of knuckles: *Iron Knuckles *Mythril Knuckles *Toxic Claws *Mandarin Knuckles *Thumbing Claws *Bear Knuckles *Spiked Knuckles *Divine Fists *Hadean Claws *Bastet Claws *Hammer Knuckles *Kaiser Knuckles *Cannon Knuckles *God Hand Final Fantasy Dimensions List of claws: *Metal Claw *Baghknakhs *Kaiser Knuckles *Poison Knuckles *Cat Claws *Mythril Claws *Hell Claws *Ice Knuckles *Burning Knuckles *Sonic Knuckles *Blast Knuckles *Dark Claw *Duel Claws *Tiger Fangs *Crystal Claws *Dragon Claws *Rocket Punch *God Hands Dissidia Final Fantasy Fist weapons are normally only available to Tidus, Jecht, Firion, and Bartz. The stronger weapons of this type increase brave damage dealt in Chase Sequences. *Leather Gloves *Metal Knuckles *Mythril Claw *Mythril Claw+ *Darksteel Claws *Sonic Knuckles *Tigerfangs *Cat Claws *Scarmiglione's Fang *Godhand *Premium Heart *Lufenian Claw Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Grappling weapons are available to Tifa, Prishe, and Vaan. Grappling weapons also reduce maximum HP when equipped. *Leather Gloves *Metal Knuckles *Mythril Claws *Darksteel Claws *Work Glove *Sonic Knuckles *Scarmiglione's Fang *Tigerfangs *Burning Fists *Cat Claws *Hyper Fist *Inferno Claws *Aura Gloves *Ehrgeiz *Lufenian Claw Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Fist weapons can be equipped by the Monk, Tifa, Red XIII, Snow, and Chocobo. List of fist weapons: *Burning Fists *Cat Claws *Dragon Claws *Duel Claws *Kaiser Knuckles *Mythril Claws *Poison Knuckles *Premium Heart *Tiger Fangs *Venom Claws Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Category:Knuckles Category:Weapon types